


Not So Treat

by KlockWork_Proxy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: This was my Halloween. I know it sucks but I just didn't want to go into detail in this story. I'm pretty sure I've left a few things out but I just wanted to get my point across that this is why I'm scared to make friends now. I apologize again if this is terrible. ~Proxy TK





	Not So Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Halloween. I know it sucks but I just didn't want to go into detail in this story. I'm pretty sure I've left a few things out but I just wanted to get my point across that this is why I'm scared to make friends now. I apologize again if this is terrible. ~Proxy TK

I raced to gather my things, checking off an imaginary list inside my head. That wasn’t the best idea considering I had terrible memory but to be honest, I didn’t have time for a list!

Costume, check. 

Bag, check.

Mask, check.

Money for food, check. 

Phone, check. 

Extra jacket, gloves, and hat? Check!

I nodded, knowing I have most of the essential needs to go trick or treating. It made me very happy to know I could still go even though I’m in high school. But if someone asks, I always reply that it’s better to go trick or treating than doing something illegal. 

“Thanks, Mom!” I thanked her again, leaving the kitchen and stepping into the garage. My Volvo gleamed at me as I raced around to the passenger side, carefully setting my items on the tan leather seat. I made sure to double-check before moving to the driver's side. 

Hopping into the slightly chilly car, I turned it on and waited for it to warm up a little. I really didn’t want to drive in the cold because I have terrible body temperature problems. 

I read through my phone, making sure everything was correct in the messages I sent and received from friends. 

“Whoa! This is going to be great!” -Meese

“I guess.” -Ana

“Are you guys going trick or treating?”

“Yep! You coming along?” -Meese

“Let me ask my mom.”

“My mom said yes! Where is the met up spot?”

“Totland. Around 6.” -Meese

“18:00” -Ana

“Okay! I’ll be heading out shortly!”

  
  


I glanced at the time with my phone reading 17:36. Sighing, I put my phone down and began to pull out of the garage. I needed to get a move on or I was going to be late!

~~~~~~

I pulled around the corner of my old house. It really did look different but I suppose that was because this was also my old town. 

A small smile formed on my lips as I parked my car in front of the house of my old neighbors. Aaron sat in front of the house, bundled uptight as he handed out some candy. Olive, his son, running around with glee and around his younger sister. 

I hopped out of the car, grabbing my stuff and heading over to them. 

“Hey, how’s it going? I brought you some Ramen.” I shouted to the family, stepping closer. Making sure to still keep my distance, I handed the two kids the two packets of ramen. They thanked me and raced inside to go show their mother. I gladly watched them leave.

“Thank you. Here, Happy Halloween.” Aaron said, pouring a hand full of candy into my bag. I smiled and thanked him before heading down the street to Totland. 

The childish playground was still the same and I noticed a few people sitting around waiting for another friend or their ride. It was nice to see other tricks or treaters but as I looked around the park, I didn’t see anyone I knew. No friends. 

I made a face, sitting on the only bench in the park, looking at my phone. It shone a little past the meetup time. I put it away and looked around, trying to find my friend but I didn’t see anyone. 

So I sat in the chilling wind and waited. It felt like ages before I got to my feet and started to walk around the park. It wasn’t a big park and technically I was in the middle of the park so I could see everything. Everything but my friends. 

I made a hard face before sitting beside the bushes I knew so well. It reminded me of the time I came to these bushes when I needed some time away from home. 

I smiled at the memory, sitting there for quite some time, still waiting. 

~~~~~~

I had walked up and down the street, to and from my car a few times now. About four, I made sure to count but as I reached the park, yet again, a pang was sent through my stomach. It was a drowning feeling as I slowly looked around the park, pulling out my cold phone. 

“It’s been an hour and a half,” I muttered, realization panging through my chest as I could feel my eyes begin to tear up. I forced them down, knowing well that people were watching. 

Quickly, I brushed my chin-length hair over my eyes slightly and made a quick trip to my car. Maybe my last, as thoughts began to swirl around my head.

My hands were shaking by the time I reached my car and hopped into it. I was quick to start the cold car and wasted no time driving away from my old house and neighbor. Not like Aaron noticed my tear-filled eye anyway. 

I drove around my old town, parking in front of my friend’s house, only to use his wif-fi for a moment. I looked through my broken notifications, finding no new messages or anything like that so I turned to another app I had, Discord. 

I immediately went to my best friend, Zanos.

“This truly is the worst Halloween…”

“What? What happened?! Are you okay?!?” -Zanos

“I got ditched.”

“What?” -Zanos

“I got ditched, Zanos!”

“Why?!?” -Zanos

“Because I’m a bad friend.” 

I left it at that as I put my phone away again. To be honest, I didn’t want to hear him argue that I wasn’t a bad friend.

Even though he tells me that it’s not okay to cry for the little things, I began to let quiet tears fall. I didn’t care, I just wanted to go home.

And that’s what I did. I went home and I left it at that. But I have to admit, I was tempted to end it on the drive home. Maybe I should’ve driven into the oncoming traffic or turned off one the ditched and wreck the car, maybe it would’ve ended me too but I didn’t. I just drove, blankly, on my way home.


End file.
